Time Passes By
by ValentineBaby95
Summary: Snippets of the cutest moments of Finn and Puck. Might be more chapters...


Okay, okay, I'm going to stop procrastinating VERY shortly. I just need more little Fuck! Mainly because me and my friend talk about it all the time, we have plans, man, we have plans. So this is a flashback story through some cute little snippets of their past together. YESSS!

Pairing: Why it is Finn/Puck, loves.

Warning:Adorableness, badassness and boy-on-boy kissing, still I write it we can read it!

Disclaimer:I'm not sure if these are necessary on every story but I feel it is polite to give credit to the writers and state the fact I don't own it or them for that matter.

* * *

**Age Five:**

Puck wasn't always Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, he used to just be, Noah. When he was younger, sure he hated his deadbeat father, but he was innocent and cute and sweet. While Finn Hudson was new boy in Lima, it was cool, Noah didn't really like new kids but Finn made him smile.

At first they didn't really know each other, like really who cares, but what made they're friendship was after school in the park. Chubby little Dave Karofsky was coming over with his little buddies.

"Hey, Noah!" He said, pursing his lips. "Gimme the swing, you ain't cool enough to swing on it." Noah pouted, and shook his head.

"No, I was here furst!" Then Dave pushed little Noah off the swing with a laugh.

"Hey, leave him alone, you butt!"(1)

"Who are you to tell me what to do!" Finn shoved the chubby boy backwards, sometimes he was just like his father, but no kid stole the swings from another, you just don't do that!

"I'm Finn Hudson, who you think I am?" Karofsky's bottom lip trembled before he scampered away and Finn smiled at Puck.

"I'm Noah, thanks for helping me!"

"No problem Noah, you're cute it's cool." Noah blushed at the compliment and decided to wait with Finn for him momma.

**Age Six:**

"You never rode a BIKE BEFORE!" Finn giggled at his friends outraged voice.

"Course I rode a bike before! I just haven't since I was five!"

"No, you have to ride a bike! It's what all the cool kids do!" Noah had put a helmet on his friend and tried to teach him to ride the bike. Once he was able to keep his balance, he decided to test it to go down a hill. Noah watched and stood horrified as the bike flipped over Finn. Finn landed on his knees skidding a bit, his bottom lip trembled. "Finny!" He shrieked finding his way next to his friend.

"It hurts Noah!"

"I'm sorry Finny, I should've told you not to do this!" Noah kissed Finn's knees and hands.

"You're my bestest friend Noah."

"You're my bestest friend Finn, now lets go get some ice cream." They took the ruined bike and walked hand in hand to the ice cream man.(2)

**Age Seven:**

"Hey, Noah's mom!"

"Hey sweetie!" Janet greeted Finn, bending down and highfiving him. "Noah's upstairs, he got a new video game(3)." Finn was already up the stairs "Hi Carole!"

"Noah!" Finn pounced on top of Noah knocking him down, and giggling with his friend.

"Finny!" He hugged his friend, new video game forgotten. "You really are sleeping over!"

"Yup, I'm sleeping over and playing this new video game you're momma told me 'bout."

"Pfft, but you're really bad a video games."

"no I'm not!" Finn pouted."

"You so are, you die on like level one!" Finn pouted and turned to the window, away from Noah, then it hit Noah, Finn was really sensitive. "Aw, finny, I was just playing!" Finn turned and smiled at him.

"You're so gul-you fall for everything."

"Meany!"

"I'm sorry." Finn kissed Noah.

"I forgive you." And Noah kissed Finn.

**Age Nine:**

The snow was still coming down when Noah pounced onto a sleeping Finn, who yelped in response. Trying to get the cold snow off him he squirmed and wiggled, screaming for Noah to get off. In return Noah giggled and slipped off. Now, Noah had a Mohawk, he said it was cool, snow stuck in it and on his discarded hat.

"C'mon Finny it's snowing outside!" Finn looked out the window. "We have no school!" Finn shrieked in joy as he got dressed and ran outside, kissing him mom. The two boys spent all day outside, snowmen, snow fights, snow angels. Finn threw a cheap attack snowball at Noah, who screamed at the cold ice slipped down the back of his shirt.

"Gotcha!" Finn yelled giggling as the boy ran to try and catch up with him. Noah grabbed him and pushed him into their snowman. Finn giggled before hugging his shorter friend.

"I hate you Finny!"

"I love you too!"

"Boys!" Carole called out. "I've got hot chocolate and double chocolate cookies." Both boys yelled rushing through the doors. Best day ever by far, well so far in their minds.

**Age Twelve:**

"Middle school, we're the big shots now!"

"We're just entering Noah."

"Um, Finn, it's Puck!"

"Not with me ain't!" Puck smiled and hugged his friend as they sat together playing Mario, Finn snuggled into his buddies side. "No distracting!" He said. "I'm going to wi...DAMMIT!" Fiin threw the controller. "Mother..owww!"

"That's why we don't throw these Finny."

"Aw, shuddup." He hit his friend lightly, rolling his eyes. "Why are you calling you're self Noah." Finn asked letting his head slip from the shorter male's shoulder to his lap.

"Cause it makes me sound badass!" Finn hit him again.

"Yeah whatever!"

**Age Sixteen:**

"Yes!" Puck high-fived his friend as they spent the last week of summer in Finn's room, completing the new video game Finn received. They had spent the mornings outside and days inside.

"Wow, you are way too..." He yawned. "into this." Puck smiled and shoved Finn a little who fell off the bed.

"Aw-ow."

"Finny!" he looked over the edge at the taller boy who was attempting, and failing to grab his knee, shoulder and hand at the same time.

"I'm fine, Noah!"He said, as Puck grabbed his hand to revel a bruised elbow. He pressed his lips to the boys injuries and pulled him closer.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"I'm fine, but my face kind of hurt too." Puck smiled and kissed his friend, it was no big deal they were a few things the boys always did together.

1 Kiss injuries better, because mom said it took the pain away

2 called each other Finny and Noah

3 Kissed.

4 snuggled of cuddled

5 played video games

But this time, this time it was different, This time there was something more. Puck had enough balls to actually push Finn down on the bed as Finn grabbed his neck. This was the time they feel in love!

* * *

Haha, I'm leaving it there. However, if you'd like to see other times in their life I'd be glad to write them, just send age and thing. This is the fluffiest thing I think I've written...what do you think? Do we love it, like it, hate it? Not care?

I think it's adorable personally! :)

Lots of Love! :)


End file.
